


The Improper (or possibly proper) use for Skype

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: avengers rpf
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Skype, improper use of skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's flirtations have been constantly brushed of as friendly, it's time for him to show her what he wants from their 'friendship'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Improper (or possibly proper) use for Skype

**Author's Note:**

> just something that popped into my head.  
> sexy confident Tom is hot.  
> unbeta'd all mistakes are mine!  
> not real. this is fake. blah blah usual disclaimer.

**What are you doing tonight? – Tom**

_Not much, hanging out with Hemmy as much as possible since I’ll be going home in a few days, you? – Emma._

**I have a few things planned, skype with me again tonight? – Tom**

_Haha only if you promise to read to me again. I finished the red necklace last night, holy shit Yan and Sido need to get their shit together in the next book! – Emma_

**Eheheh yeah, I still haven’t read it yet, but I will. What do you want me to read to you? – Tom**

_Anything really, I’m going to miss you all but alas I’m not a big shot like you guys, once my scenes are done, back home I go :( - Emma_

**I wish you could stay longer, we’ll miss you too, but at least we have skype! – Tom**

_Very true, although Rob’s got my skype now too, this should be interesting hahaha – Emma_

**Oh dear. Lol I’ll be online all night, day off tomorrow XD video call me once you’re back in your room? – Tom**

_Sure thing, I’ll probably be getting ready for bed when I call, so you can read me to sleep! – Emma._

**It’s a date ;) – Tom**

 

She didn’t think much of it. She never did, really. Tom was always charming and flirty with her, but that was just how he was.

It had been 2 months since they had met. Chris Hemsworth was a good friend of hers and he suggested her for a minor part in the upcoming Avengers 2 movie.

Needless to say she got the role and spent most of her free time goofing off with the main cast.

Chris had told her plenty of times that she should go after Tom but she shushed and ignored him. Tom was a wonderful man but so out of her league, not to mention he lived in England, she was in Australia. Not going to work.

But the two had stuck up a good friendship, Tom always polite and gentlemanly, flirting with her always and being his usual charming self.

She wanted to think it was only for her but Tom was charming to everyone. bright smiles and light jokes, his hearty laughs and adorable giggles.

Emma sighed to herself happily as she hugged Chris goodbye at the elevator and watched the doors close as she went up one more floor before finding her room.

The hotel was nice.

Not ridiculously nice, but the beds were comfy and the walls decently soundproof.

Emma kicked the door shut behind her and moved to her bed, she turned on her laptop and began getting ready for bed.

By the time she had undressed an gone na brushed her hair an teeth the device had starte and Skype had logged on.

She clicked on Tom’s name and hit video call, turning her volume up to max.

The laptop was situated in the middle of the bed facing her pillows as she quickly dressed behind it, she could just shout out to Tom while she changed.

 

***

 

Tom was nervous. He’s been nervous all day since he had that… unusual conversation with Rob that then led to a nice text session with Emma.

“You’ve got to stop being so subtle,” Robert Downey Jr shook his head in amusement.

“I’m not trying to be, I smile at her, I flirt with her, I treat her like a lady, what else do I have to do to let her know I like her?” Tom sighed.

“Tell her,” Evans replied like it was obvious. “Just go up to her, tell her you think she’s beautiful and you’d like to take her on a date,”

“Smooth!” Jeremy grinned at Evans, who laughed and threw his half empty water bottle at him.

“And what if she says no? Then it gets awkward and I’ll lose her as a friend too,” Tom replied.

“Why would she say no?” Jeremy frowned. “She seems pretty into you, she does flirt back,” he pointed out.

“Yeah but she flirts with Rob and Chris too,” He replied.

“We do no such thing!” Rob replied indignantly but his grin gave him away.

“Yeah, sure,” Evans laughed.

“So, what do I do?”

“Tom, let me put it to you this way, if you’re worried about embarrassment an rejection then there’s no point even going for it, if you really want her, then I suggest you do something that will in no way be mistaken as friendly flirting,” Rob told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“And what do you suggest?”

“You guys talk on skype at night right? When you can’t sneak out and hang out in your rooms?”

“Yeah…” Tom replied, brow creasing in confusion.

“Rob, no!” Evans laughed.

“He wouldn’t do it,” Jeremy gave Rob an amused look.

“Do what? Tell me!” Tom pouted.

“Well,” Rob had smirked and began to explain.

Tom had been pale after the conversation.

He couldn’t do that. Could he?

It wasn’t very gentlemanly or couth and it could backfire so spectacularly.

 But Tom had text Emma and made plans.

All he had to do was go through with it.

***

 

It was getting late.

Tom had signed in just after dinner time, but he signed out to go have a shower.

When he returned she still wasn’t online.

By 9 he was getting worried.

Maybe she had already gone to bed. He thought.

But sure enough 10:13 she logged on.

Tom quickly got things set up, his laptop on the coffee table, him seated in the arm chair, like he usually did but this time something was different.

When she called he answered it quickly, putting on his game face an waiting for her camera to load.

It was an empty bed. Where was his Emma? He pouted.

“Emma?” He called.

“Sorry off cam getting dressed,” She called out.

“Oh can I see?” Tom teased, a wicked grin on his face.

Emma laughed and moved to stick her head in frame to call him something mean but the words died in her throat at the sight of him.

“I… Tom,” She gawked staring at him.

Tom could feel the blush coating his cheeks but he grinned through it and willed it away, putting on his best bravado.

“You like?” He asked her.

Emma couldn’t form words.

Tom was… Jesus, Tom was amazing.

He sat in his usual chair, knees spread like a whole, like always but he was. Fuck he was completely naked, whole body on show to her.

His cock rested against his lower abdomen seemingly interested, Tom must have been touching himself or something, she thought.

“Fuck,” Was all she could come up with.

“Is that a fuck yes I like or a fuck no I don’t?” He asked her.

“I, shit Tom. Has anyone ever told you, you have a magnificent cock?” she managed to ask.

Tom laughed loudly. “Erm no,”

“Well you do,” She replied and sat on the bed finally.

She decided if Tom was naked she’d forgo getting dressed too.

“That’s a lovely bra,” He commented with a happy grin. She wasn’t yelling at him, or telling him he was disgusting, she wasn’t at all against this. And Tom loved it.

Loved the way she looked at him, how he could see her eyes roaming over his body even though the camera.

“Oh, thanks,” She blushed. “I figured if you’re setting the dress code I might as well follow,” she told him with a small giggle.

Tom gave her a small nervous laugh.

“So what brought on…” she waved her hand making a gesture at him “This?”

“It was Rob’s idea,” Tom confessed.

“Why does that not surprise me?” She face palmed with a soft smile.

“The guys were getting sick of my complaining that you weren’t noticing my flirting for what it was and Rob suggested something that couldn’t be mistaken as friendly,” He gave a half shrug.

“Message received,” She replied, still staring, Jesus how could she not?

“So I take it by the way you’re staring you do like what you see?” He asked, one hand moving to the top of his thigh.

“Yeah, shit Tom, you look amazing,” She breathed, heart rate speeding up as she watched his hand move slowly, stroking the top of his thigh.

“I’m glad, I quite like seeing you like that,” He told her honestly and she swore his cock gave the slightest twitch.

“Thanks, I have to say it again you have… fuck Tom, how do you even get a cock that nice?” She asked, tilting her head to the side in jest.

Tom chuckled again, utterly flattered.

“I don’t know, luck I suppose, but I’m very glad you like it,” He told her, gathering the courage and wrapping a hand around himself, stroking lazily as she watched.

“Fuck, Tom,” she gasped moving to lay on her side, from her knees to her head was visible in the frame and she moved the hand that wasn’t supporting her head down to her underwear, slipping a hand inside to gently play with her clit.

“So we’re doing this?” He asked her, hand speeding up just a fraction.

“Yeah,” She replied breathlessly and parted her knees a little more, giving herself better access.

Tom moaned low as he watched her, his cock going from half mast to fully erect.

“Jesus fuck, that wasn’t even hard?” She asked dumbfounded.

“Ugh, yeah…” Tom blushed.

“Fuck you’re going to break me,” She moaned but loved the idea of it.

Fuck Tom was huge and thick and she wanted his cock in her mouth five minutes ago.

“What are you thinking? I can see it on your face,” He told her, sinking lower in his chair, knees spreading wider.

“Thinking about how much I want to suck your cock,” She told him honestly.

Tom moaned and his head dropped backwards, eyes closing.

“Fuck. That can be arranged.” He told her.

Emma grinned.

“Good, it would be a shame to see but not taste,” She told him and sat up to remove her bra and underwear before laying on her side again.

She was on her right side, her right leg bent at the knee and her left turn outward and splayed, leaving herself open to his eyes and of course much easier access for her hands.

“I bet you smell lovely,” He told her, hand speeding up, matching the rhythm of her fingers on her clit.

“Mmm probably, but you’d have to come here and find out,” She tease moving to slip two fingers inside and moaning loudly.

Tom groaned, hips twitching up into his tight fist.

“I want my tongue to replace your fingers,” He told her, panting for breath as he fucked up into his hand.

Emma grinned and pulled her fingers out, sucking on them teasingly.

“I taste amazing,” She told him before putting them inside her cunt again.

“And I’m so wet, an tight, you’re going to have to stretch me good before I can take your monster of a cock, going to have to lick me and finger me for a while until I’m all relaxed and loose enough to take you,” She moaned.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll manage, I’ll just make you come on my face a few times first, you’ll be too relaxed and fucked out to feel any pain when I fuck you,” He replied, speeding up his hand, desperate for a release now.

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” Emma gasped, moving ot lie on her back, head turned ot keep watching Tom.

“Come for me,” He urged her.

“Fuck Tom,” She moaned low in her throat, hips rocking against her fingers, and back arching.

“Come, Emma, I want to see you, want to hear you, tell me how good it feels.”

“Tom, good!” she stuttered. “So good, fuck, want you here, wanna fuck you, ugh your tongue.”

“What about my tongue?”

“Want it in me while I suck your cock, fuck wanna sit on your face and fuck myself on your tongue,” she moaned.

Tom shivered. “I’d like that very much, but you know what I want,” His voice was low and rough.

“Tell me,” She whispered.

“I want to bend you over whatever is closest and shove two of my fingers in your cunt, I want to finger you so hard you come before you realize that you are, and then I’m going to keep going until you come again. Then I want you on your knees so I can hold your hair and head while I fuck your mouth. Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time to practice before this happens. I’ll teach you how to drop your jaw, how to relax and how to beat your gag reflex,”  He purred.

“And then when I feel close I’ll pull you off my cock and shove you back on the floor, roll you onto your knees and fuck you until you see stars. You’ll come on my cock another two or three times before I’m done with you,” He groaned at his own mental image.

“Jesus Tom, come up here?” She begged.

“Fuck, put some pants on and come to my room?”

“No, come for me first,” he ordered her.

“Shit, Tom,” She groaned, fingering harder and faster.

“Ugh Tom,” She whined, hips rocking down onto her hand.

“That’s it, come for me Emma,” He told her.

“Yes, yes, Tom. Fuck,” She gasped before she let out a silent scream and her back arched in a perfect bow before she sunk back onto the bed panting.

She turned her head to look at him, eyes closed, brow creased in concentration as he jerked off rapidly, head thrown back as his hips arched up once, twice and then thick bursts of come hit his lower stomach and dripped down his hand.

“Fuck,” Emma panted at the sight of him.

“I’ll say,” Tom replied around a lazy sated grin.

“God, Tom, that was,” She couldn’t find words.

“Mmmm,” He agreed with a smile.

They lay there silent for long moments, Tom cleaning himself with tissues.

“Come to lunch with me tomorrow?” He asked her.

“Sure,” She replied with a small chuckle.

“No, I mean as a date, let me take you out to lunch?” he clarified.

“Oh, oh yeah, okay,” She grinned happily.

Tom smiled back at her.

“Good, you got plans for tomorrow?”

“Only for lunch,” She grinned.

“I’ll drop by your room at 11:30, we can make plans from there,” He smiled.

“Done,” Emma grinned. “So I take it you’re not coming to my room?” she teased.

“Not tonight, you go to sleep, I have a feeling we’ll be working off lunch rather vigorously tomorrow,” he gave her a sly wink.

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” She giggled, giddy.

“Good, sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning,” He told her.

“Kay, night Tom.”

“Good night, Emma,”

They ended the call.

 

Emma smiled happily as she turn off the computer and then the light as she crawled into bed.

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face and neither could she go to sleep, her adrenalin keeping her awake.

Tom liked her. They had just got off over webcam for each other.

Jesus there was no way she was going to sleep tonight.

Her phone vibrated on the bed side table and her ring tone began to play “cohols your color, any color” before she shut it up by answering it.

**Go to sleep I can hear you sqeeeing like a fangirl from here – Tom**

_But Mr Hiddleston, how can I, I’m wide awake. – Emma._

**Sleep my love, it’ll make tomorrow come quicker – Tom.**

_I’ll try. Good night Tom. <3  – Emma._

**Goodnight my darling. <3 – Tom.**


End file.
